A fuel cell system generates electric power by a chemical reaction between an oxidant gas and a fuel gas. At the time of power generation, the oxidant gas is fed to a fuel cell stack under pressure by a compressor in response to the requested output. For example, International Publication No. 2013/157488 discloses a suggestion for feeding the oxidant gas at the target flow rate appropriately.